UnDead Chronicles
by BrandonJ-Grif
Summary: This is the Start of my first attempt of writing something this will Envole Main Resident evil characters and some of my own


Un-Dead Chronicles

**[Thanks for Clicking hope you enjoy Please a Commet or Review tell me what you liked and what was a fail XD thank you]**

Owen Awoke to a Low lit Room, his body felt cold and stiff. He began to sit up slowly as he sat up he noticed some strange things. Body Storage lockers and Cold Metal Slab or tables then it finally clicked, He was in a morgue he began to wonder had he died but if he had how would he be awake now."God what happened?"He mumbled to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the Cold Steel Slab, He pushed himself of the table into a wobbly stance. He looked down himself noticing he was dressed in A blood Soaked Police Uniform His Baton and Handgun both missing from his holster. There was a noise of foot steps walking down the stairs which must lead out of the morgue to his left. Owen quickly rushed to the medical tools grab a scalpel."Who's there?"He yelled in a demanding tone. All he heard in return were groans. Owen held the scalpel in a tight vice like grip ready for anything , as the first leg of the unknown Friendly or Foe came to sight Owen sore nothing suspicious then when the hole body was in sight he sore why the thing was groaning , it was had deep Chunks of flesh removed by what looked like bites to the neck, arms and chest."Wow."Owen gasped."What happened to you? are you ok.?"He Finished speaking just as The Injured Thing came near as it came closer to Owen it reached out its arms."Stay back."He yelled. Readying for anything as the thing Reached Minimal Distance, the blood soaked thing, Attempted to Grab and Remove a chunk of flesh from Owens's head with its teeth only to fail as Owen Quickly Moved to the Light Bring the Scalpel Up, Gouging the scalpel into the things head with enough force to Peirce its skull and brain."I didn't want to do it but you forced me to."He said as he crouched down to lower himself to the body. He noticed the ID badge he ripped it of its clip and brought it closer to his eyes."Huh Morgue assist Jonah."He sighed."Guess you weren't a thing but a person." he grumbled. He stood the ID card still in hand he moved up the steps to the door, hope fully he might be able to get something of use from up there. He reached the Door it was Steel with a Bio-Hazard symbol in the top middle of the door."Uh Hope I'm not contaminated with a virus." he mumbled to himself. He attempted to use the door handled which just moved down then back up."Shit Its locked."He yelled in frustration."You've got to be kidding me."He yelled once more pounding his fist into the Locked door only to notice when he looks to the left to see a key card swipe, he swiped the Assists key card and a quick buzzing noise then the sound of a metallic clicking noise as the lock un-locked."Yes."He yelled in satisfaction. He grabs the Handel and pushed the metal door open, only to see a Burnt Out house. Charred body's littered the floor what looked to be a burnt Biohazard suit laid in the corner under black burnt wood. He looked up to the sky which was visible since most of the roof was burnt. It was a cloudless day the bright blue sky only to be ruined by the howls , groans and moans which could only mean more of those People. Owen thought for awhile wonders how bite marks could turn people like that, then it clicked and he gasped."Zombies." he sounded somehow excited as if a childhood dream had come true."All I need is an axe."He laughed then his face looked grim as if he just realised something."Wait I should not be excited, I should be terrified I'm un-armed and I don't know how many un-dead are out there."he sighed looking to the floor with the luck he must have there was a charred body and what laid next to it was a MP5K submachine Gun a Dark smile creped itself onto Owens face."Well its killing spree time." he yelled in excitement. He checked the Clip then moved to what used to be a door and swung himself out into the open. **[Well if you liked it part two will be up soon and someone you might have played will be in it ;) ]**


End file.
